


You two know each other?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Casual Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, I'm not good at tags, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, developed feelings, emontional Pietro, let alone twins, so does Wanda, the reader didn't know Pietro and Wanda were siblings, the reader just wanted casual sex, wants a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@shieldsandmusicals request:Hi hi hi! I love your stuff so so much :) I'm hoping this hasn't been done before, I haven't seen it and I don't think it can qualify as a cheating fic either. Can you do one where the reader is having casual sex with Wanda and Pietro, separately, and she doesn't know they're twins and then she finds out and it's like ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	You two know each other?

"You like that y/n, you like me fucking you from behind. God you're so fucking tight." Pietro grunted as he used his powers in the bedroom. Man this guy can fuck.

"Oh Pietro yes fuck, play with my clit I'm so close" I shut my eyes bracing myself for the orgasm that was fast approaching. With one hand on the bed he slipped his other hand between my legs as with his super speed played with my clit. The vibration caused me to cum within a matter of seconds.

"PIETRO ! ! !"

"Y/N ! ! ! ! !" Pietro held onto me as he spilled himself inside me. Pietro pulled out of me and turned me around so I could face him. As if on instinct he attached his lips onto mine. Our kiss quickly turned into a make out session and soon I felt his hard cock against my thigh

"Mmm we literally just finished and you're already hard"

"That's the effect you have on me y/n" I got off the bed and dropped down to my knees.

"It's a good thing I'm obsessed with your cock. I could suck it all day" I took him in my mouth and started to suck painfully slow.

"Fuuuuuuuck being between your legs. Fuck y/n please go fast" I looked up and made eye contact with him as I started to suck on him faster. "Mmm yes good girl faster" Pietro gripped my hair as I went faster and started to massage his balls. "YESSSSSS OH FUUUUUCK" Pietro closed his eyes as he came in my mouth. After I swallowed all of his cum I got up and started to gather all of my clothes. "You're leaving already ?"

"I have things to do tomorrow." I replied as I started getting dressed.

"Please stay the night"

"Pietro I seriously can't, but I'll call you when I'm free again ok?" I looked up at the sokovian speedster and saw pain in his eyes. "Hey do you want to stop this? This was supposed to be a casual thing but if your developing feeling maybe we should end this."

"NOOO I want this, im sorry I'll try not to get attached. Oh I completely forgot my sister was actually coming back tonight, I need to catch up with her anyway"

"See there you go, I'll call you later" I pecked him on the lips before leaving the hotel room. It pained me to see Pietro like that but I told him from the very beginning this was going to be a casual thing. I also told him right off the bat that I was hooking up with someone else. I have told him many times that he is more than welcomed to hook up with other people as well. I was almost out of the hotel when I got a phone call from the other person I was hooking up with, Wanda.

Y/n: hey Wanda what's up

Wanda: nothing much I'm back in town, do you want to meet up tomorrow? I have so much stress that I need to release and I feel like taking it out on you.

Y/n: I'll see you tomorrow then.

Wanda: alright I'll see you tomorrow.

Hanging up I got a cab and went to my apartment to rest from my hot night with Pietro and resting up for Wanda.

*wandas pov*

I'm exhausted, this mission took a toll on me. At least Im back home and tomorrow I get to see y/n. Man I miss her, although we've only been having casual sex with her I've really started to develop feeling for her. Although we agree for it to be casual I hope she'll warm up to the idea of being in a relationship. I really want her to meet Pietro, I think they'll hit it off. Speaking of him I better go check on him, he's been a little off since he started seeing a girl. Standing infront of his room I knocked to see if he was awake.

"Pietro?"

"Yeah?"

"Pietro it's Wanda, can I come in?"

"Yeah" I entered his room and spotted him laying in bed staring outside his window.

"What's wrong brother?"

"It's nothing, how was the mission" I could tell he's lying to me.

"It was fine but I know you're lying to me brother, is this about that girl again? She's not worth it brother"

"I can't help it Wanda, she's everything I've been searching for but she just wants us to be casual. I could really see myself having a future with her but she doesn't want that" my heart broke a bit watching my brother being in pain over a girl.

"I'm so sorry brother, if it helps I'm in the same situation. I've been seeing this girl but we've only been hooking up, but I know there could be a potential relationship out of it." Pietro started to chuckle

"Hahahaha wow I never thought we'd both be having relationship problems at the same time. Thank you Wanda for listening."

"That's what siblings do, now I better get going. I'm going to meet up with hopefully soon to be girlfriend tomorrow "

"Alright goodnight Wanda"

"Goodnight Pietro" I soon left his room.

*next day y/n pov*

I've spent all morning cleaning my apartment for Wanda. I'm so excited she's back in town. I've missed her touch, her kiss, her fingers inside me. I mean I got throughly fucked last night thanks to Pietro but I just missed a woman's touch. I checked my phone and saw a text from Wanda telling me to buzz her in. A few minutes later there was a knock at my door.

"Wanda ! ! !"

"Y/n" replied excitedly as dragged her into my apartment. The minute she closed the door I pounced on her, yanking he coat off and removing her shirt.

"God I missed" I murmured into her mouth and I unhooked her bra and tossed it onto the couch.

"I know I missed you too" she replied as she got the hem of my sundress and lifted it up until it was completely off my body. Chuckling at the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra under my dress. "Bedroom?"

"Yes" I replied as we kissed our way towards my bedroom. After a few seconds of feeling around I finally found the door knob and stumbled inside. Helping each other remove the remainder of our clothes Wanda soon pushed me onto my bed and started crawl up my body until we were face to face. "These two weeks you were away from me have been torture, so let's not tease each other and let's get down to business"

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice y/n" Wanda gave me a quick kiss before settling herself between my legs. Shutting my eyes I blissfully moaned as her mouth made contact with my wet folds.

"Oh god Wanda I missed you and your mouth so much" I arched my back as I pushed her head further into my core.

"I've missed you too y/n, you and your tight little pussy. Mmm I could just eat you all day" Wanda replaced her tongue with her fingers and started to pump them fast inside me as she sucked on my clit.

"Yes yes yes fuuuuuuuck yes" I start to pant as I feel a knot at the pit of my stomach.

"Let go babe I wanna see you cum"

"WANDA ! ! ! !" I shouted at the top of my lungs as orgasm took over and squirted all over Wanda's fingers.

"Shit y/n in the two weeks I was away I forgot that you could squirt. That's so fucking hot" Wanda groaned as she started to lick my juices up until there was no more.

"Are you ready for more" I asked as she started to bit her way up my body.

"Oh for sure, I can't wait for our pussies to grind up against each other" Wanda responded but before she could get into position there was a loud knock on my front door. "Were you expecting someone else?" Wanda asked with a hint of jealousy.

"No, it was supposed to be just us today. Let's ignore whoever is knocking and continue what we're doing" I tried to calm her down but it didn't work because they kept knocking on the door.

"Just go answer it and tell them to leave" Wanda rolled off of me and I got up. Slipping my robe on I made my way to the front door only to be greeted my Pietro.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you ! Umm were you busy?" Pietro questioned as he took in my appearance.

"Uh ye-"

"Y/n come back to bed ! You still need to please me" Wanda whined as she came into the living room with my bed sheets wrapped around her body. "Pietro what are you doing here?"

"Wanda what are YOU doing here?" Pietro took in his younger sisters appearance.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I looked back and fourth between the two.

"We're siblings" Wanda responded

"Twins" Pietro adds on

"Oh fuck" I whispered as the siblings glared at each other.

"Is this why you want us to be casual ? So you can fuck my sister the day after we hooked up-"

"You hooked with him last night. Wait your the girl my brother has been crying over" Wanda interrupt her brother

"Hey hey hey first of all I had no idea you guys were siblings. Secondly I told you both of you what were were doing was casual and thirdly I told you not to get attached Pietro"

"I know you did but I'm sorry I've fallen in love with you y/n" Pietro eyes began to water

"And so have I" Wanda added

"Oh crap" I whispered to myself as the twins looked back at me. "What am I supposed to do then, I can't choose one over the other. You guys might resent each other"

"Are we the only people you've been hooking up with or are there more?" Wanda asked

"Just you two" Wanda looked back at Pietro as if he was telling her something mentally.

"I'd be ok with you being with both me and my brother. if and only if we're the only people you're with" I looked at Wanda wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't mind sharing you with my sister but only her" Pietro responded.

"And you guys won't be jealous?"

"No" they both said "we would rather share you then not have you in our lives" Wanda added on

"If you guys are 100% sure then ok, let's see where this goes"

"Good because you still need to get me off" Wanda was now at my side. Opening he arms she flashed me before wrapping her arms around my body. Pietro just stood there looking at his sister as she left kisses on my jaw.

"Do you want to join us Pietro?"

"Yeah I mean yeah but I don't want to hook up with my sister"

"Gross she didn't mean it like that. We both fuck her but not each other."

"Ok good" Pietro sighed with relief

"Well come on then" the three of us made it into the bedroom. I removed my robe and Wanda dropped the bedsheets. As we got into the position were going to be in before Pietro interrupted us, Pietro started to remove his clothes. As Wanda and I hungrily made out I snaked my arm around her back and I started to move her so she was grinding on me.

"Mmm" Wanda moaned into my mouth as I looked to the side and noticed Pietro pumping his cock. I broke the kiss so I could look at Pietro better. Wanda began sucking on my neck as she moved faster.

"Pietro come over here baby let me help you with that" Pietro move more than happily. With my arm right arm around his lower back I opened wide and Pietro inserted his cock in my mouth.

"Fuck" Pietro cursed. Both of his hands were on my head as he fucked my mouth.

"Mmm" I moaned around his cock as Wanda started moving faster.

"Y/n I'm going to cum" Wanda shrieked into my neck.

"No" I responded taking Pietro out of my mouth. "I want you to cum in my mouth like I came in yours." I looked up at Pietro with a smile. "And I want you inside me"

"Ok" they both said as Wanda pulled away as I laid down on the bed. Once she was by my head Wanda swung her leg around so her pussy was above me. I was too busy looking at Wanda's pussy that I didn't notice Pietro settled himself between my legs, teasing my folds with his cock. Using the headboard for balance Wanda lowered herself onto my face. Seconds later I felt Pietro pushing himself inside.

"Fuck" both Pietro and Wanda said at the same time. Pietro started moving, slow at first but picked up the pace. That caused me to clench Wanda's thighs, moaning into her pussy. I was fucking her with my tongue faster and faster to match her brothers pace.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck yesssssss oh god ahhh" Wanda shouted as she tossed her head back and came all over my mouth. Pietro was nearing his high as well so he started rubbing my clit with his fingers. He started to move them so fast that they started to vibrate.

"Fuck fuck ahhhhhh fuck Pietro yes yes yes ahhhh" I shut my eyes as I orgasmed for the second time.

"Oh y/n yessssssss fuck you just squirted all over my cock fuuuuuuuck" Pietro cursed again as I felt his hot cum inside me, still fucking me hard as he milked his orgasm. Gradually he slowed down until he finally pulled out, Wanda then got off of me and laid down next to me. Pietro got the bedsheets that were on the floor and laid down on the other side of me. After covering ourselves up both Pietro and Wanda curled up next to me.

"I could get used to this" I broke our peaceful silence.

"Me too" the twins spoke at the same time again. "Just as long as it's just us, no one else" Wanda added

"Yeah no one else you're officially in a exclusively relationship now"

"Trust me you two are all I need and I'm 100% ok with being in an exclusive relationship with you guys. let's rest a little before we do anything else ok."

"Ok" they both replied before they began attacking my neck with kisses


End file.
